


Anniversary

by londoncorgis



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gijinka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoncorgis/pseuds/londoncorgis
Summary: It's been many years since Kirby first arrived in Dreamland, and they want to celebrate their adventures with the friends they've made along the way.An ensemble piece in celebration of Kirby's 25th anniversary. Will be tagged as it goes on.





	1. Party Planning

Spring had finally come around, and Kirby was practically bouncing off the walls. They always got so excited for their birthday, to Dedede’s discontent. He never was that happy to share his birthday with the Star Warrior. Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee told him that it was only because no one knew Kirby’s actual birthday, and that was the day Kirby had happened to come to Dreamland. He didn’t actually mind it, though, as long as he got an equal amount of attention. Every year they held a pretty extravagant party for both of them, all of the castle residents and townspeople joining in on the festivities.

This year, though, Kirby had something different planned. They got Dedede, Meta Knight, and Dee together and told them they wanted to celebrate with the friends they’ve met on their adventures.

“Not to, like, rain on your parade or nothin’,” the king cleared his throat, “But we’ve met a lot of people, Kirbs. An’ a lot of them are off doin’ their own thing. How’re we gonna bring all of them here?”

“Most of them still live on Popstar, silly! And we can find a way to talk to everyone else. Meta’s got that big fancy computer on his ship, he can call them. Right, Meta?”

“Mm.” The knight made a noise of agreement and took a sip of his coffee, not even looking up from his book. It was hard to tell if he was even paying attention.

Bandanna Dee answered for him. “Um, yes, the Halberd computer does have some contact info saved in its’ databases. And remember, Your Majesty, most of the people we’ve known aren’t that hard to find. Prince Fluff gave Kirby that magic sock, Floralia is just above Dreamland and Taranza’s sure to be there, and Ripple Star isn’t that far away. Plus, again, a lot of people still live somewhere on Popstar. We can just use the computers in the castle and the Halberd to call everyone else.”

“Yeah!” Kirby smiled and high-fived Dee, while Dedede glared at them. The child leaned on the table and gave him their best puppy eyes. “Come on, Dedede. It’s been so long since we’ve seen a lot of these people and I know you wanna meet with them again. They’re your friends, too! I’m sure Queen Ripple would be really happy to see you--” Their plea was cut off by the king putting his hand to their face.

“Alright, alright, I heard ya!” He looked over to see Meta staring up at him, eyebrows raised, and he refused to make eye contact. “I’ll go ahead and talk to the girls on Ripple Star and Taranza, since I know them the best.” He pointed at Kirby and mustered up his most stern frown, which was hard to do against them. “But you’re in charge of plannin’ this thing and gettin’ it all together, alright? It better be one hell of a party,” he stood and began to walk out, before turning back around one last time to say, “ And I know, I’ll put a buck in the swear jar.”

Kirby jumped in place and clapped their hands, laughing. “Yay!! Thank you, Dedede!!” Once they calmed down, they took a seat and grabbed a notebook, writing down a to-do list. “Dee, can we get all the waddle dees and the other people in the castle to help decorate and make food?” Bandanna nodded. “Great! I’ll help you with it after I talk to the people that live close, and I need to go to Patch Land, too. Meta,” They pointed at the disinterested knight with their pencil, waving the star-shaped topper at him, “You can use your computer to call The Squeak Squad, Galacta, Susie, and the people in the Mirror World, okay? I know it’s a lot, but it shouldn’t be too hard for you!”

“Mm.”

“Alright!! Thanks for your help! I’m gonna go and figure out decorations, and all that… Fancy party stuff. See ya!” And with that, they skipped out of the room, singing an upbeat tune.

“Gee, for a kid, they sure are determined…” Bandanna Dee watched them go.

Meta Knight finally closed his book and looked up. “…What happened?”

The dee sighed and laughed. “I’ll fill you in, Sir.”


	2. Welcome Wagon

It took a week of planning, decorating, traveling, and some very awkward e-mails, but the day of the party had finally come. The castle gate and courtyard sparkled with cute, colorful decorations. One wouldn’t expect them to be made by a child and a bunch of Waddle Dees. The castle was covered in a bright, peppy, rainbow of colors (mostly pink and red, of course), and contained nice little hints of the other cultures that were visited throughout the years. The chefs were happy to provide all kinds of party food to satisfy a variety of tastes.

 

Dedede whistled as he watched some Dees put up the finishing touches. “Geez, that brat really managed to go all out, huh?”

 

By his side, Bandanna Dee clapped in excitement for their peers’ hard work. “This is incredible, Sire! I can’t believe Kirby planned all of this!” They giggled at seeing the king pout. “You have to admit it looks good. All this stuff is for you, too.”

 

“I guess.” He shifted and adjusted his outfit. While he didn’t often feel the need to dress up, Dedede did manage to find a traditional outfit that he only saved for very special occasions. It was a dark blue kimono, similar in style to the one he normally wore, though he replaced his usual cloak with a matching jacket. He said before that his family would wear outfits like this to all kinds of formal occasions. “I hate dressin’ up.”

 

“I think you look very handsome, Your Majesty.” Bandanna Dee wasn’t one to dress formal either, and they wore a simple brown suit. They did add their own special flair, with a red polka-dot bow tie and their signature mask. “Oh, I have to thank you! I know I said I didn’t need something special to wear, but I’m really happy that you and Sir Meta Knight helped me find something. I’ve never owned anything like this before.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Dedede smiled, before looking up as the doors behind them opened, “Well, speak of the devil.”

 

Heeled boots clicked on the stone floor as Meta Knight quietly walked through the door. He smoothed out his dress, a deep blue garment with subtle sparkle, and a purple cropped jacket over it. “Oh? You were talking about me?”

 

“I was just saying that I wanted to thank you for helping me with my outfit, Sir. It was very nice of you two!”

 

“Not a problem at all, Dee.”

 

“Wow, are you tryin’ to outdo everyone at the party with that outfit?” Dedede laughed.

 

Meta Knight stepped forward and put a gloved hand on his shoulder. “Yes,” he said, in a matter-of-fact tone, making it unclear if he was joking, “Anyway, I’m going to go check on Kirby and see how everything’s going. The guests should be arriving any minute now!” He trotted off across the courtyard. Dedede scoffed.

 

“You’re blushing, Sire.”

 

“What? No, I’m not. Shut up.”

 

A small fanfare sounded, signaling the first guests. “Welcoming Her Majesty Queen Ripple and Miss Ribbon of Ripple Star!” A Waddle Dee bowed to usher them in, before stumbling as they saw more following behind. “A-Along with His Highness Prince Fluff of Patch Land! A pleasure to meet you all!” They bowed again.

 

The Fairy Queen giggled and curtsied in return. “Thank you, my friends. A pleasure to meet you as well!” Her glasses began to fall off of her face, which she clumsily fixed. Ribbon quietly bowed as well, keeping close to the queen. The two wore matching white and red dresses, predictably covered in all kinds of frills and ribbons.

 

“Aw, you don’t need to give me a big entrance or anything! Not that I mind, though.” Prince Fluff laughed and scratched the back of his head. The young prince dusted off and fixed his jacket and cape, making sure he looked the part.

 

King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee quickly came up to meet the first guests, shaking hands and thanking them for coming.

 

“Oh, Mr. Dedede, it’s been so long! I’m so happy to see you again! And who’s your friend…?” Ripple gasped and hopped in place. “Oh! Oh! You must be the great Meta Knight I’ve heard about! It’s wonderful to finally meet you in person.”

 

“Ah…? Thank you, Your Majesty. I’ve heard a lot about you as well. And this must be Ribbon. Kirby’s told me all about you.”

 

Ribbon blushed and waved her hand. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you, sir.”

 

“Thank you for coming, Ripple,” Dedede bowed. “You remember Dee, right…?”

 

“Of course I remember!” Both of the fairies turned their attention to Bandanna, and hugged them. “You’ve changed so much!”

 

Meta Knight and Prince Fluff stepped away to allow the group to catch up, and greet each other. The prince had definitely grown, now almost as tall as the knight, though that was not much of a feat. Fluff had his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out, trying to look as grown up as possible.

 

“How is Patch Land these days, Your Highness?”

 

“It’s great! I’ve actually been learning a lot about running a kingdom and all that, lately. It’s nice to know, since I’ll be a king one day and all that, but it’s a little… Overwhelming, I guess?”

 

“I think you’ll do fine.”

 

Dedede took a second to look over. “I can always give you some pointers on rulin’ a kingdom!”

 

Fluff blushed, “Thanks, sirs.” He looked around. “Where’s Kirby at, by the way?”

 

As if on cue, a familiar, peppy “Hiiii!” rang from across the courtyard, and the Pink Puff themself came bounding over. They were all dressed up in a cute pink suit, along with frilly accents and star accessories. “Thank you so much for coming,” They said with a bow.

 

Ribbon ran up and hugged them, spinning around. “Kirby!! I’m so happy to see you,” She stopped, noticing the other child was getting dizzy, “You look so nice!”

 

“Thanks! Meta helped me pick it out. Isn’t it cute?” They twirled around. The knight smiled as they showed off their outfit.

 

As Queen Ripple and Prince Fluff joined Ribbon in fawning over their favorite pink Star Warrior, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna resumed waiting by the door to greet more guests. Bandanna informed their fellow Dees that they probably didn’t need to give a fanfare for every single guest, to their relief. Just then, their attention was turned towards a teenage girl running through the gate, instantly hugging the king upon her entrance.

 

“W-woah!” Dedede stumbled back, looking down at her. He laughed and pat her back upon realizing who it was. “Adeleine! Nice to see you, kid!”

 

“Same to you, Mr. Dedede! There’s no way I could pass up the chance to visit you guys again.” She stepped away, still excited, and greeted Bandanna Dee as well. The young artist wore a dark green tuxedo, topped off by her favorite beret. Adeleine quickly noticed Meta Knight, and shook his hand. “I’m Adeleine! Nice to meet ya!”

 

“Ah, thank you. I’m Sir Meta Knight,” he nodded, unsure how to speak to her.

 

“Really?! I heard so much about you! I can’t believe we never met while I was in Dreamland.”

 

The knight laughed awkwardly. “It’s… Complicated.”

 

“I heard, don’t worry,” She waved it off, before leaning in and not-so-sneakily whispering, “Between you and me, Dedede never stopped talking about you while we were adventuring. It was so sweet.”

 

“H-hey--”

 

“I’m just playin’, old man! I gotta catch up with Kirbs, I think there were some other people not too far behind me,” And she ran off, leaving more things for people to tease Dedede about.

 

* * *

 

Kirby spent a few minutes introducing the prince to their fairy friends, and talking about their adventures with each other.

 

“...And everything in Prince Fluff’s home is made of fabric! Even me, when I went there. It’s a little weird, but it’s really nice when you get used to it. Everything’s really soft, and--” Their story was cut short when they noticed a certain artist heading towards them. “Adeleiiiine!!”

 

The two hugged their greeting. “Man, you’re growin’ like a weed, Kirbs! Look at how tall you are!”

 

“Just watch, I’m gonna be seven feet tall one day!” Kirby stuck their hand up to emphasize the height. The group laughed and Kirby continued to tell their story. They went into detail about Patch Land and Yin Yarn, with Prince Fluff adding on every now and then. The fairies and Adeleine listened intently.

 

“So, how do you guys know Kirby?” Fluff turned towards the others.

 

Queen Ripple closed her eyes, remembering the tale. “Kirby helped save my planet, and the whole galaxy… But I guess that’s not the first time, and most certainly not the last.”

 

“What kind of big bad guys did you have to fight? Was he worse than Yin Yarn?”

 

The other four paused. Kirby shifted uncomfortably, before saying quietly, “Yeah, it was really bad… I fought it twice, actually,” They trailed off, trying to find the words to explain it.

 

Adeleine noticed Fluff’s confusion and Kirby’s hesitancy, and stepped in. “I was there both times. To make a long story short, there’s some really, really bad stuff going on in this galaxy. We don’t like to talk about it much.” She pat Kirby on the back. “We beat it pretty bad though, so don’t worry!”

 

“Yeah,” Ribbon chirped, “And even if there’s been some bad times, all of us have gotten the chance to meet Kirby!”

 

“That is very true, Ribbon. And, we’ve been able to meet Kirby’s other friends.” Ripple laughed and looked at Fluff, who nodded in return.

 

The Star Warrior instantly perked up and began to hop around. “You’re right! Do you guys wanna play some games? The Waddle Dees helped me with some. We can do all kinds of stuff!” They quickly changed the subject, and led the group over to a small table with different toys and games on it, while they waited for more people to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! sorry that the ending's kind of weird, i ended up having to split this chapter up for a couple different reasons. thanks for reading, and i hope i can update more frequently!
> 
> also, i don't feel like i described it well enough, but dedede's wearing a mon-tsuki, a formal men's kimono. googling that will give you a good idea of his outfit. other than that, i tried not to go too in detail about everyone's clothes just to save time, and to leave it mostly up to your imagination!


End file.
